brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:9464 The Vampyre Hearse/CzechMate
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 23:16, September 24, 2012 (UTC)}}| Vroooom The Vampyre Hearse is probably the most interesting set in MF, and offers a more wide range of buyers. Three minifigures, all of which will attract a buyer. This set is probably the best price per piece ratio in these sets, and you get your money's worth. The top of the PPP ratio is 9461, with a PPP ratio of 10 cents per piece at $7 in the US, or here, 12.99 :|. Which is what I like. The only bad thing in this set, (or could be good) is that the minifigures all appear in other sets, but if you're on a budget, or can't afford the castle, this set is for you. The Box The box is like the others, with the hoard of bats hovering around the MF logo, and the full moon (aroooooo) too. But that doesn't make sense to me. Lord Vampyre hasn't eclipsed the sun yet, so why is it s full moon? Or is it just a coincidence? Anyway, the box shows Rodney being a boss and driving it with no hands, which I just find hilarious. I'm probably crazy though, because EVERYONE should drive with no hands!* I'd really like it on this box if it would give you an idea of how big the moonstones are, that'd be fantastic. Now onto the set... The Build I have a slight feeling I got something wrong when doing the coffin launch feature, it doesn't go as high, and will take the driver's area lid with it, a bit worried. The build is actually more enjoyable then I thought, though I did build it at 9:30 at night, with a sammich (sandwich) and a glass of coke ;). I did like building the front, very nice, and has the nice spot for the moonstone. The Minifigures 3 figures you get in other sets, but an easier way. * Lord V - 9468, and 10228 * Rodney 9468, 9466 * Renfield 30200, 40076, 9465 ;Lord Vampyre (but without the cape) One of the best looking figures in the theme, but not as good as The Swamp Creature. If you combined the two, you'd have an awesome combination. Gills with neck-biting thrills. Nice torso, which I'll use for my sig-fig :D. This design, without the cape, I personally feel looks better, with the cape it seems too much. A nice Glow in the dark head, glows quite well, but not as well as the ghosts. Cool double sided face, I usually don't care about double-sides, but this one is really quite nice. Good figure, and a cheaper way to get him in this set. ;The Zombie Another zombie, I really quite like him. Though his lack of rarity is a problem. Not as exclusive as we thought at Toy Fair. Back when he was only in one set. This set. Renfield is actually pretty cool, I personally think he's the second best zombie, first being Zombie Chef. I like his face, very cool, a lot like a zombie. Compared to his predecessor, this is a huge improvement. I have to say, his torso really should have a printed slim marks, and zombies are usually skinny, due to lack of finding a good brain. That's probably just me, but it does just look odd. His printing is good though, I like the earth blue pieces :3. I like this zombie best out of this themes zombies, so 4/5. ;Dr. Rondey Rathbone A good minifigure to own, a nice new leg piece, too. I'm not a fan or another revolver, they're overused. I just like his rapier, which looks good. I do like the bowler hat, a good addition to my collection of pieces, and good that it is unprinted. His face is a good expression, but due to the bowler hat, is so far down his head, which is a shame, really. I'd recommend this figure for the bowler hat, rapier, and new steam leg piece. He seems really Johnny Thunder-esque to me, and I used Johnny's face for my custom version of Dr. Rodney The Completed Set Once completed feels quite nice, and something you want to play, and has quite a bit of playability. ;Hearse I, for one, was surprised on how titled it really was, I knew it would be tilted, but not that much. Not that it is a bad thing, at all. If anything, it makes it look cooler. One of the dumbest parts of this set, is the fence piece very low down to prevent the coffin from falling out, but easily makes Rodney's explosive job a million times easier. What a stupid idea, LEGO. The story would end if five seconds if it wasn't thought through more. Very tilted at the back, seriosuly - how does Renfield get his coffin out? ;Motorcycle Looks O/K when completed, I love the covering, but not a fan of the amount of leg room for the fig. Overall Nice set, decent price ($45). The only reason they made this set is so it's easier to get 2/3 of the figs, as getting Rodney in an $80 or $150 set isn't very ideal. - cz Category:User reviews